So I'll Just Leave You With This Kiss
by Xo.LovelyWonder.Xo
Summary: A night where everyone had left. Except one. How could tiny change, make all the difference in the world? One-Shot. I think.


Well this is story that I am sure none of you were expecting. It's a one shot. It is what I would have had happened at the end of the episode **Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner. **It was a good episode and was excited to put this up and only a one-shot. At least how it is for now.

* * *

Finally. It was over. I had shut the door and leaned back against it shutting my eyes. What a crazy night. I didn't want to even think about it. At the moment it was all just a blur and I couldn't be happier for that small gift; That I could change into something comfy and curl up with a good book. I walked past my mirror and stopped in horror. My makeup was messy, my hair had gone to hell, and I had dirt on my face. Maybe I should clean up a little first. I walked in to the bathroom and washed my face clean and bushed my hair until it was straight again. I sighed and smiled, much better.

I walked out and heard the television on and started to panic. Someone had broken into my house! I grabbed the closest heavy object to me, which happened to be the framed picture of Chad with his apology, and held it close to my body as I crept forward. I slowly lifted it above my head preparing myself to hit the person over the head and then make a run or it.

I took another step before running screaming around the corner. My plan backfired immediately as soon as I ran into the person and fell to the ground; closing my eyes has been a bad idea. As I kept screaming I simultaneously heard them screaming as well. I slowly peeked my open and saw Chad standing there, his voice pitched high still screaming.

"CHAD?!?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, snapping him out of his trance.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, calming down fixing his already straight jacket, and looking flustered, as if he hadn't just been screaming like a little girl.

"Me? Seriously? I'm not the one creeping around in someone elses' apartment!" I said, feeling slightly stupid because I was still on the floor.

At that moment Chad reached out his hand to help me up. I took it gratefully and stood, brushing my pants off with my one hand.

" I wasn't creeping around." He said mumbling,

"Oh, really? Then what do you call being in someone's apartment without their knowledge? Cause I would love to know." I said, putting my hands on my hips, as much as I could while still holding the picture.

"Well, I never left, so I don't know if that makes a difference."

"What do you mean you never left?"

"I mean, when everyone else left, I was in the kitchen, rinsing my mouth." He said making a face.

I smiled, thanking god I hadn't had a sandwich. "Why?"

"Why, what?" He asked, his eyes shifting around the room.

I saw right through his façade, he knew what. "You stayed. Why? And for that matter, why did you even come?"

"Well, why do you have my photo in your hand."

I laughed nervously, "Cause, I needed something to arm myself, now answer!" I put it down on my nearest table.

"Well when you called you worried me, it sounded scary, I thought you were hurt. That's why I came."

My mouth slightly dropped, who would've thought. I blushed a little and said, "Aww, Chad that's so sweet."

He shrugged, trying to look like it wasn't anything, but for Chad it was.

"And you stayed why?"

"It was a traumatic night, I thought you could use some company." He looked away again around the room.

"You mean you wanted some company?" I asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes." He said and smiled sheepishly.

"Such a dork." I said laughing. "Come on, let's sit down."

"Thanks." He said, making himself comfortable.

I sat down next to him, and just stared at him, my head tilted to the side, seeing Chad in a whole new light.

He turned to look at me and looked confused. "Huh?"

"Nothing, Its just that its kind of unlike you to be a good guy."

He just shrugged again, like he had heard this before, which I'm sure he has. "It happens on occasion."

"Thanks." I said, and opened my arms for a hug.

He looked at me for a moment too long before scooting closer towards me and enveloping me in a nice, warm, pleasant hug. Before he pulled away he whispered in my ear, "Call me anytime you need saving." And then he gave me a soft tender kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

"Well I am starving, I'm calling for Chinese food, my treat." He turned on the television to Mackenzie Falls, and took out his phone and dialed some number.

He looked up at me and winked before speaking into the phone.

Something never changed, but I could guess this was one of these things that would make things never be the same again.

* * *

**XO Wonder.**

**P.s. I have two chapters of Which way? In the works.**

**Oh! And I'm sorry to people who have been waiting, summers been crazy, with vacation, and a NEW BOYFRIEND! AHHH it's been hectic, but with school starting again, this is a release. A way to get away.**

**THANKS!! REVIEW!!**


End file.
